Emancipación
by UmeFuyu
Summary: [Shots] [Adaptaciones] [SasuHina]
1. Uno

**_Los jodidos siempre estarán jodidos_.**

Las yemas le temblaban sobre algunas de las teclas. Y las redes nerviosas, ni hablar, se extendían junto con las leves convulsiones de su cuerpo y le fallaron de solo saberse por primera vez, solitarios.

Solo había escrito falacias, con varios horrores ortográficos y premisas incoherentes desde que su último compañero de oficina, si es que ese lugar merecía ese nombre, se había despedido con voz aburrida y poco interesada. La luna había despuntado hacía dos horas, probablemente y supuso que mientras Uchiha permaneciera en ese lugar, de estrechas paredes y claustros que simulaban escritorios, ella seguiría fijando sus ojos en aquel monitor de luz secante, pudriéndose en la incomodidad. Y sin que le caiga una idea del más allá o acá.

El aleteo escandaloso del ventilador de techo enmudeció un momento y al virar, por instinto, al cambio de ambiente auditivo, terminó en su espalda. Luego volteó rápido. Secó el sudor de su frente con la manga de su camisa blanca que le apretaba las muñecas y conteniendo la imagen de la coleta baja de su compañero de trabajo, se alisó la falda.

Cacheteó su mejilla para acabar con su estupidez mundana. Se dijo que _-Música para relajarse-_ y sin importar lo que las cámaras de seguridad pudiesen delatar el día siguiente, conectó sus auriculares._ Elastic Heart_ le masturbó los tímpanos y mientras descargaba agua rancia de aquel dispenser recordó el videoclip. Shea Labeouf , no tenia nada que hacer al lado de su colega, Sasuke Uchiha.

Es enserio.

¿Habrá sido por su filantropía y naturaleza excepcionalmente amable, qué se quedó para completar el trabajo de su amigo Naruto?. Vamos estimada, tu bien sabes que no.

Pensó en lo poco que sabía de aquel ser tan próximo a ella y por el cual sus compañeras de cerebro rosa suspiraban serpientes venenosas entre ellas y desafilaban tijeras para profundizar el tajo de sus faldas.

Además.¿Por qué deberían trabajar estrictamente con faldas? solo producen la sensación de un cepo. Maldito mundo machista, maldito Sasuke Uchiha, de quizás veintisiete años y dirección de edificio incierta.

Alisó su falda que no fraguaba las arrugas de horas de asiento. Tecleó dos palabras de las que no conocía del todo su definición. Soltó su cabello, lo removió. Lo había cortado hasta más arriba de sus hombros. Nadie más en ese cubículo infernal le diría que _"el cabello largo la hacía lucir exquisitamente femenina"_ ni, por sobre todo el clásico y plagiado _"que lindo luce tu cabello hoy"._ Si podía evitar que alguna mano irrespetuosa le engrase el cabello y la mente. Mejor aún. Borró las palabras que había plasmado en el papel digital, alisó su falda de nueva cuenta y con furia destructiva.

Tecleó un par de palabras que eran inútiles pero que sonaban formales e inteligentes. Ella querría estar escribiendo, porque ese era tu talento innato, pero no allí. Quería dejar escribir columnas sin sentido y sin libertad de expresión, quería articular más de dos palabras que conformaran una frase cuando se encontraba al Uchiha en la fotocopiadora, quería conocer Cartagena de Indias y por supuesto, mandar a su jefe Deidara a follarse a su tía.

Golpeó el escritorio e innecesariamente su monitor se apagó. Rodó los ojos. Este mundo en proceso de descomposición saca lo peor de ella. Por el reflejo del vidrio oscuro distinguió el computador de Sasuke, agilizó al vista y reconoció el programa cual informe ya estaba impecable, listo, correcto y colgado. Con los ojos fuera de órbita se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba con el trabajo liquidado y aun así, ¿que hacía sofocándose aquí?. Estudió más allá de su pantalla y no lo encontró en el resto de reflejo.

Jesus. Había desaparecido y a veces le aterraba sus actitudes espectrales. Con esos tacos que le hostigaban los pies impulsó su silla giratoria hacía un lado y se topó de lleno con los ojos oscurecidos de él, que la analizaban sin escrúpulos. Apretó los labios como única reacción.

—Se que puedes teclear algo mejor que esa basura, Hyuga— le escuchó decir antes de colgar parte de su traje sobre su hombro y desaparecer por la puerta.

Hubo algunos segundos de muerte cerebral previos a una reacción condenadamente Hyuga.

Con un sigilo, que resultaría la envidia de cualquier felino e incrédula por escuchar las primeras palabras que él le había dirigido, además de saber su nombre y pronunciarlo bien, se acercó recelosa al monitor en el que él primo de su jefe había estado trabajando. Estaba prendido, pero claro estaba que sus intenciones no fueron ir para apagarlo.

El rostro se le desencajó al sospechar lo improbable. Luego de rodar la perilla del ratón de Sasuke de forma frenética, corroboró que se trataba del perfil de su propia cuenta en fanfiction el que estaba abierto y allí estaban la listas de historias que ella escribía por las noches, hacía más de un año.

Con personajes masculinos siempre basados en él.

* * *

><p><em>Si acá está el famoso, conocido y más, "conjunto de drables (donde uno no tiene que ver con el siguiente) y donde uno descarga las ideas que se le pudren en la frente por no poder soltarlas en sus fics".<em>


	2. Dos

**M**e siento rara escribiendo al principio de la pagina. Pronto me voy de vacaciones y cuando vuelva debo preparar mis finales. No es una despedida, pero tal vez no sea la autómata que sube capítulos todos los días.

No me voy a ausentar como todo el invierno, ni olvidar mis fics. Fue un lindo Diciembre/Enero donde la pasé mas que bien escribiendo y leyendo nuevas y buenas historias.

No hay nada más lindo que coincidir con la gente extraña como uno. La palabra extraña va como el mayor de los halagos y quiero agradecerles por siempre estar y comentar con este shot, que habla de las rarezas y coincidencias, y es también un poco chiclé.

Naoko Ichigo**/**Connie23**/**lizeth uchiha**/**Karina-Alcalina**/**BlackLady Hyuga**/**LookingforEmile**/**Inestable Universo**/**Lourdesita100**/**Sasuhina fan por siempre**/**KattytoNebel**/**Yeii-chan1997529**/**Naiu**/**Yuki**/**Rose101226**/**L'muk**/**Tsuki Hyuga**/**KariLandero3**/**Didma**/**TSurumi**/**Valentina Londono**/**Hinata Cris**_/_**Brujhah**/**Tenten-nyan**/**Miey-chan**/**Cami-shama**/**Starsolf**/**MidedPandora**/**AntoniaCifer.

Perdón si olvidé algunx. Realmente muchas gracias por tanto apoyo y siempre comentar. No hay más motivación que ustedes.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>Si el libro que leemos no nos <strong>despierta<strong> de un puñetazo en el cráneo._

_¿Para que leerlo?._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El punto del no retorno**

La contradicción de la brisa refrescante con el sol agudo en su cielo, le calmaban la ansiedad. Su cielo. De él solo. Propio. Porque hoy más que nunca se sentía un ser individual, asocial, solitario. Y así se estaba mejor. La llegada del tren le elevó uno de los mechones oscuros que le enmarcaban la cara y lo volvió a su lugar.

Hoy no habría autos lujosos, y por más que el idiota de Naruto le declare la guerra santa, hoy caminaría, solo. Con todos los demonios que lo querían arrastrar hacía uno de los círculos de Dante.

Subió. Con aires neutrales se aferró con una mano del pasamanos. En la otra llevaba la mochila de útiles escolares, bueno, hoy la llevaba vacía, con dudas acerca del por que. El tren marchó dando un tirón inicial y luego continuó con su movimiento imparcial. Los pocos pasajeros seguían ensimismados en sus diarios, vidas hiprócitamente ciberneticas y otros cinismos. Ahora que lo recuerda, el tiró su "iphone" por la ventana. Apretó los labios, divertido.

Observó a un tipo con aires de poseer mucho y de verdad digo, mucho dinero. Fue un una visión rápida. El tipo subía a un lujoso auto con una bonita rubia demasiado delgada. La gente le observaba con rostro de _"él es el dueño del mundo"_. También estaba encadenado al micrófono de su móvil y parecía discutir ¿sería con su esposa? ¿su hija?. Debió de haber estado mal golpear a Itachi e insultar a Fugaku. Lo que nunca se perdonaría eran las lagrimas de Mikoto.

Ahora el tren se adentraba en ese clásico bullicio opresor del centro de la ciudad y las personas que lucen todas iguales. Allí, también lo observó en un efecto fugaz: un tipo, de edad indescifrable, tenía poco y nada. No oía la música que tocaba entre harapos, pero lo imaginó tocando Eine Kleine y se relajó. ¿Que tan bueno es ser lo que uno quiere ser?, ¿que tan malo?.

Con el dulce sonido en su mente se desplomó en el asiento. Ya no habría palos en sus ruedas, y no hubiese querido llamar a su familia "palos", es que tal vez él estaba hecho de otro material. Con la nuca pegada al vidrio, sumido en el vaivén del vagón y su melodía imaginaría, oteó el lugar. Sus ojos explotaron en la portada de un libro: de colores apagados y con aspectos húmedos una habitación encerraba a un insecto con rostro de humano. Uno con un gesto muy, muy similar al que el llevaba esa mañana _-Gregorio Samsa- _pensó con ironía. Supongo que Sasuke no cayó en la cuenta, ya frente al libro, de que había sido arrastrado hacía él, por inercia. Despegó los ojos del insecto lúgubre y los bajó para vivir uno de los contrastes más espectaculares de su vida: dos piernas de piel casi traslucida, se hallaban cruzadas cómodas, llevaban un calzado de guillerminas rojas y aniñadas que le motivaron a elevar la mirada.

Y ahí estaban, dos ojos enormes y violáceos lo miraban entre asombrados y preocupados. Tenían el gesto de "¿Necesita algo?" y no de, "mierda eres el adinerado Uchiha, soy tuya".

-Que novedad- se dijo y también se dijo que debía decir algo si no quería quedar como un idiota, por primera vez en su vida—Gregorio Samsa—murmuró. Ella fijó voladamente la mirada en las páginas, las que desde que ese chico se acercó a ella leía sin leer, y volvió hacia él. Le sonrió desconcertada. Él la estudió mientras las puntas de los cabellos mezcla negro con azul profundo, acarician la portada del libro recién cerrada con recelo. —El hombre que se convirtió en una cucaracha y su familia comenzó a aborrecer.

Notó una señal de dolor turbio en la exhalación de dióxido cálido de la chica —No creo que a los ojos de todos— opinó con serenidad —Los Gregorios son maravillosos, siempre y cuando logren sobrevivir a la metamorfosis— luego le fió la exacta sonrisa de compresión que Sasuke andaba buscando, sin saberlo, desde que mandó al carajo a sus padres y tomó el tren. La vio mirándole el escudo del instituto que llevaba en su camisa y resultó ser, que ella llevaba la misma.

Tantos años enclaustrados en esa infraestructura y la conoce en el tren que lo está llevando a tomar otro tren, que lo llevará hacia otro tren y así... hasta la chingada.

Jodido destiempo. Jodido iphone ahora si que lo necesitaba. A veces había que bajarse los pantalones ante el sistema. ¿Te sientes como una cucaracha?—preguntó elevando el tono y la devolvió a realidad. Seguro estaba revolviendo alguna mierda en su pasado después de ese dialogo casual.

—Si.

—¿Que tanto?.

—Una muy repugnante.

—¿Cómo te llamas?.

—Hyuga Hinata.

_Hyuga._ Eso explicaba mucho —Hinata, déjame marcarte la parte que más me gusta de ese libro— Hinata le sonrió con una amplia sonrisa de labios apretados, y entusiastas, y le temblaron las manos cuando se lo acercó, junto con un lápiz que encontró luego de usurpar su mochila. No lo miró cuando él buscaba voraz entre las paginas amarillas y escribía. Solo unos segundos fugaces apreció su nariz perfilada y sus cejas fruncidas, estaba concentrado en su nueva labor.

Pasaron uno o dos minutos en silencio. Luego de un "hasta luego" que sonó a despedida agria y le dejó los ojos en el piso, él se esfumó y la puerta eléctrica se cerró.

¿Que había sido eso?. Abordó las ramas del cerezo de la plaza cercana a la estación que encontró próxima. No iría a la escuela. Lo había decidido con anterioridad, hoy había amanecido más Gregorio que nunca. Indagó las páginas del libro. Debería resultar interesante de saber cual era la parte de "La Metamorfosis" que el chico más popular del colegio leía. Allí estaba encerrado entre grandes corchetes:

_ Estar pendiente de los enlaces de los trenes -_ que acertado, pensó_ - la comida mala, irregular; relaciones que cambian constantemente, que nunca llegan a ser en verdad cordiales, y en las que no tienen cabida los sentimientos.** ¡Al diablo con todo!".**_

Se detuvo hincada en la última maldición que el había remarcado y siguió con las pupilas consternadas y labios entreabiertos una larga flecha que salia de esa frase y la dirigía por un camino de incertidumbres hacía el margen en blanco.

Soltó el libro como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. Este cayó totalmente abierto. Miró su reloj. Caminó en círculos, dando golpecitos a sus labios con los dedos indice y corazón. Suspiró nerviosa, quiso llorar pero soltó una carcajada eufórica y sacudió su cuerpo para librarse de los nervios. Volvió a mirar el reloj que marcaban las 14:30.

Se fue sin juntar el libro que había quedado en franco abandono. En el juego de sombras de vegetación y luz solar que lo decoraban, se hallaba la pagina abierta donde Sasuke había esbozado una flecha que finalizaba en un anuncio:

_Estación principal. 15:00. No se a donde, Hinata._


	3. Tres

_Encontrarte para perdernos_

_aunque me encuentre perdido_

_aunque termine perdiendo._

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Adorable.**_

Apreté mis labios. Debía comprobar que aun seguían tibios. No quería que se enfrien a pesar del agua que nos congelaba la piel.

Seguí la espalda de Sasuke y posé mis ojos en sus brazos, abría la puerta principal de su casa... o de nuestra casa... o de lo que sea que fuera ese sitio.

Ingresé detrás de él escurriendo agua y oyendo la furia eléctrica de los truenos azotar la tierra. Sentados en la sala principal se encontraban Fugaku, Hiashi, Neji y Mikoto, quien nos miraba con rostro de suma preocupación. —Vayan por ropa seca, niños— nos dijo.

Tal vez nunca supe lo que es tener una madre, no antes que conocerla y de vivir momentos especiales bajo este mismo techo, un hogar accidentalmente compartido con la extraña familia Uchiha. Hace momentos atrás comprendí que Mikoto no mentía cuando decía que bajo todo es halo frío y soberbio de su hijo menor, Sasuke, existía un formidable ser. Ese beso, audaz que me tomo desprevenida, me habló y me dijo más que un simple _"no quiero que te cases con Kiba Inuzuka"_. Tenía tonos de promesa eterna, y si todavía existía algún vestigio de Naruto en mis pensares ... había sido extirpado como toda actitud amable que siempre tengo. Rara era como me sentía en aquel instante. Sólo quería descansar, responder cuestiones... saber. Saber que ese beso no era otra locura obsesiva y territorial de Sasuke. Quién hacía meses se ensañaba en confundirme, avergonzarme y hacerme sentir menos que él. Asentí y marché hacía el primer escalón, de allí a mi habitación... o la habitación de Itachi, que Mikoto tan maternal como siempre, ambientó en cuanto sabría que tendría una huésped "niña", que más tarde convertiría en la hija que siempre soñó.

Una mano detuvo mi marcha. Y no hacía falta aclarar que se trataba del imponente tacto de Sasuke. Lo miré confundida, si es que era posible encontrarse más contrariada aún. Los ojos de su madre, al notar la acción, se dilataron ansiosos.

—Tengo que decirles algo— soltó con estoicismo y yo fruncí el ceño. Sentí que el ambiente se volvía denso. ¿Qué haría ahora?—Señor Hyuga—continuó, haciendo que mi padre abandoné su taza de té y ponga toda su atención en él —Quiero pedirle permiso para contraer matrimonio con su hija... suegro— agregó.

¿Qué? ¿Suegro?. Fue lo único que mi mente entumecida formuló. ¿Como?. Le miré para saber si esta vez sus bromas se habían ido literalmente al extremo. La determinación brillaba en sus pupilas decisivas. Entreabrí los labios. Hablaba muy enserio.

Hiashi se estremeció. Fugaku esbozó una sonrisa ladina observando a Mikoto, quien contenía un grito.

—Hinata es torpe— explicó mi padre, ante mis ojos molestos — , y problemática.

—Lo sé—respondió Sasuke. Lo miré indignada.

—Tartamudea al hablar.

—Lo sé.

—Quiere salvar a cualquier alma en pena y se enreda por causa perdidas. Es insegura.

—La peor.

—Pero luchará con fuerza y trabajará con determinación por conseguir todo lo que se proponga—sentí mi garganta estrujarme e inhabilitarme el paso del aire— es una muchacha adorable.

—Eso también lo sé—concluyó con voz suave y lo sentí apretar mi mano. Mordí mis labios.

Mikoto gritó desorbitada y corrió a abrazarme. Hiashi y Fugaku, se abrazaron como grandes viejos amigos.

Neji, quién no había movido un musculo de su cara, suspiró rodando los ojos—Sabía que esto pasaría.

* * *

><p>Cuanta Miel.<p>

Corto corto. Estoy a horas de partir a mis vacaciones, pero cuando se me pone algo en la mente, hasta que no lo suelto siento que me duele jaja.

Me voy con libros y espero volver inspirada, y a punto de explotar fics por las orejas.

Gracias por tantas lindas palabras. Gracias a lxs que siempre me escriben y sobre todo a lxs que se toman el tiempo de leer todos mis fics, aunque se traten de mis locuras como mi último yuri. Pronto les contestaré.

Como sabrán, si alguien lo detectó: la puesta en escena es de Itazura na Kiss, o su dorama Playfull Kiss.

Solo que no hay Hinatas obsesivas (asunto que siempre odié de esa historia).

¡Saludos!


	4. Cuatro

_Me gusta el Whisky, los coches rápidos y la ropa cara. _

_Me gustas tú._

_ ¿Qué más quieres saber?._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**More than twist in my sobriety.**

Cuando Itachi le pidió que llevara a Hinata, su nueva novia, a cenar mientras él se ausentaba arreglando algunos asuntos turbios en el exterior, se dijo con neuronas prejuiciosamente machistas -que era solo otro monologo de zapatos caros, uñas a tono y alimento dietetico-.

La primer impresión que tuvo de la famosa chica Hyuga, fue absurda y contradictoria: cabello poco más arriba de los hombros... oscuro... casi azulado, cuerpo del infierno pero vestido con una simple camisa blanca y pantalón negro, ojos claramente celestiales como si descender por esa traslucida nariz y llegar a aquellos labios rojos se llegase al alguna residencia infernal. Le dedicó una sonrisa casi tímida e hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes. Su voz sonaba aniñada. ¿Cuantos años tendría? ¿18?, ¿20?. _Joder Itachi... la doblas en edad._

Ya se veía manejando en su descapotable hasta algún restaurante exageradamente ostentoso, y vulgarmente limpio. Digamos, a las chicas de Itachi les gustaba despilfarrar su sucio dinero. Y no las juzgaba solo que él, no se sentía cómodo en esos sitios. Ahora bien, disimuló un rostro sorpresivo cuando ella le dijo que cenarían en tal y tal lado. Hinata había escogido un bar con aires retro, años sesenta... por ahí. Lo recorrió y analizó mientras la seguía en búsqueda de su mesa reservada. Más que mesa simulaba ser un coche viejo. Interesante.

Buen rock añejo, señoritas vestidas de Monroe y muchos Elvis eran los mozos. Había pequeñas pistas de autos y mesas de todos las formas. Buen lugar, definitivamente.

Ordenaron su comida sin más y el silencio abismal se abrió. ¿Que más decir?. ¿Hacía cuanto se conocían? ¿una hora? ¿quizá dos? —Así es como sabes que has dado una persona especial— le dijo más tarde.

El quitó el saco de su imponente traje oscuro de mafioso. Él prefería opinar que era el más querido lacayo se su hermano, antes que cualquier titulo pesado. Y arremangó su camisa blanca como la mirada de su pareja. Alzó las cejas obligandola a continuar.

—Cuando puedes compartir el silencio con alguien y no sentirte incomodo. A la gente le gusta evadirlos diciendo tonterías— concluyó dubitativa.

Sasuke sonrió ladinamente y separó los labios para responder pero ella se encaminó al baño. La vio desaparecer entre la multitud. ¿Porque tenía un mal presentimiento?. La comida cayó a la mesa y detrás Hinata. Venía rascándose la nariz y pensando que no era oída, aspiró como si estaría resfriada. _Que me jodan-_ pensó Sasuke-_ linda niña que disfruta de los antros, la comida chatarra y se polvea la nariz. Realmente Itachi, creo que me has conseguido una novia a mi. Tiene rostro y gestos infantiles, pero de eso nada. Si supiera la bolsa que tengo en mi bolsillo dejaría de fingir inocencia_ —¿Esta buena?— le preguntó.

Hinata abrió los ojos.

—Tu hamburguesa. ¿Que tal?.

—Bien— contestó ella.

Un hombre de aspecto de llevar miles de noches allí repitiendo el mismo argumento pero fingiendo ser la primera vez que lo hacía y una de las Monroe anunciaban un concurso de baile, con un gran trofeo en la mano. _"Que gane el mejor"_ provocaba. Sasuke negó con la cabeza riendo hasta que volteó y miró a la pequeña novia de su hermano alzando la mano en alto. -_"Harás lo que ella desee, si quieres buena paga"_- las palabras le resonaron en la frente. _Carajo_.

Ingresaron en el modesto departamento de su hermano bailando como dos tangueros bonaerenses, apasionados, colmados de alcohol. Lo que empezó siendo una gaseosa terminó por ser precedida por whisky y demás de bebidas blancas. Hinata era fuerte como un titán en cuestiones de tomar y sabía mucho de todo. ¿Donde la conoció? quería más... Al atravesar la puerta el silencio incomodo al que ella se refirió para encabezar la conversación apenas despuntaba la noche, había regresado. Se miraban fijamente. Sasuke no se estaba sintiendo mal con eso, de hecho, estaba pensando que pasaría si Itachi nunca supiera que...

—Música y Tragos— soltó una no tan relajada nueva cuñada.

—Nada mejor— opinó, mientras la observó abandonar el trofeo, de la chica Monroe, en algún lugar y de espaldas encarar el reproductor musical de grandes dimensiones. La repasó de pies a cabeza. Se cacheteó. Estaba siendo insensato. Se arrancaría los testiculos antes de traicionarlo.

_"Niña, pronto serás una mujer"_ comenzó a atravesar la sala hasta llegar al baño. Sasuke, quien se había empapado el rostro y los cabellos que no estaban recogidos en su coleta se le pegaron a la frente, estiró su cabeza hacía atrás, contra los azulejos impresionantemente blancos.

Hinata cantaba ebria y danzaba de una forma no tan convencional —No puedo contar todas las maneras en las que moriría por ti— repasaba con voz ida.

La estudiaba por el espacio que dejaba la puerta apenas abierta. Se cacheteó otra vez. Se estacó frente al espejo mientras desabotonaba los primeros botones de su camisa. El plan de auto-convencimiento comenzaba —Un trago más. No seas grosero y bebe su bebida.. rápidamente. Buenas noches y te vas a tu casa.

Hyuga Hinata se descargó en el sofá mientras disfrutaba de un cigarro y el resto de su canción favorita..

—Es algo así como una jodida prueba moral de uno mismo— continuó Sasuke— Tan simple como ser leal. Porque ser leal es lo más importante.

Mientras jugueteaba con el encendedor plata, abriendo y cerrando la tapa, decidió guardarlo en la chaqueta que Sasuke le había prestado. Hurgó en el bolsillo y tocó alto, algo muy interesante por cierto.

Oprimía una bolsita blanca entre sus dedos. Sonrió... —Bingo.

—Así que vas a salir por esa maldita puerta y dices "buenas noches, he tenido una agradable cena". Entras en tu coche, a casa, a masturbase y eso es todo lo que vas a hacer.— acomodó el cuello de su camisa y de dirigió a la sala.

La chica lucía desparramada sobre el enorme sofá de cuerdo negro y aroma agradable. Se acercó aun más. Su rostro estaba más pálido de lo normal, sus párpados morados, su nariz sangraba. Sobre la mesa la bolsa de inyectable que le había comprado a un tipo por la tarde.

—¡Mierda Hinata!. ¡Eso no se aspira!.

* * *

><p>Si ya sé. Muy fuera de carácter...<p>

Quién vió Pulp Fiction, película del mejor guion y mejor música de la historia, sabe que esto no es un final abierto... el resto bueno, comprenderá que se me dio por adaptar esta escena ...

Disculpen los errores, estoy estudiando já.. o eso intento.

LXS QUIERO!


	5. Cinco

_Dueños del tiempo y de las baldosas tibias._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Madera dulce.**

Sin ánimos de ofender a las fans, pero permitanme decirles que Neji es estúpido... soberbio y estúpido. Y ya que me ha echado de mala gana de la cama de la princesa, me orinaré en la suya. El olor lo atormentará por décadas.

No los entiendo, realmente no comprenderé jamás el raciocinio humano. Haber, les haré un sencillo planteo: Mientras que Neji me saca de la habitación de la princesa, con la inverosímil y poco convincente excusa de que mis pelos le provocaran alergia, la princesa disfruta acariciando mi pelaje oscuro. ¿Por qué? ¿eh?. Son de la misma especie... ¿no son Hyuga?. Sabes, si un gato esta en problemas menores y es parte del territorio, ahí estaremos todos. ¿Por qué ellos se comportan tan estúpidamente diferentes?. Neji no tiene nada que ver la princesa, la princesa es simpática y dulce como la mermelada ... ¡puaj!... esa fue una analogía sumamente idiota y melosa.

Volviendo al asunto de mi pelaje oscuro. Ella últimamente me dice que le gusta el color negro, dice que le recuerda a la noche y a alguien. "Ambos son enigmáticos" dijo una vez. La enigmática es ella. Yo soy un tipo transparente y vaya paradoja porque soy un gato negro. Todo huyen de mi supuesta mala suerte. Y no me mientan, mientras analizo que parte de la cama de Neji voy a marcar con fuego, déjenme decirles que sé que es lo que piensan de nosotros los felinos: que somos animales místicos, tipos serios, ¡hasta demoníacos!. Vengo a reivindicarme señores, nosotros somos mucho más sencillos que todo eso. Hasta que ustedes mismos.

Volvamos sobre el tema Neji. No es que quiera se reiterativo pero ese tipo ... siempre cree que puede impartir ordenes por doquier con mano férrea. ¿Y que creen? me hecha de debajo de la mesa cuando la princesa me comparte su pescado a escondidas. Serán asombrosamente parecidos físicamente, pero no, no están hechos de la misma madera.

La princesa es una muchacha maravillosa ¿ya se los dije?. Lo único que me ha costado perdonarle es mi nombre. -"Te llamaras Naruto"- me dijo cuando me rescató de las sobras y de los perros de aquel restaurante... de la parte trasera de él, lógico. Yo era tan oscuro que nadie se me acercaba, temían por mi reputación. Pero a ella, alma bondadosa, no le interesó. No podría pedirle nada más. Pero no, no es que mi nombre me desagrade por tratarse de un lánguido y poco nutritivo alimento. De hecho seria un honor llamarme por este y no por motivo de aquel engendro, bocón, arrogante, desesperado e inquieto.

La cuestión es que un día, cansado de la princesa y sus patéticos homenajes en devoción a ese tal Naruto, que no era yo; y también de los berrinches de Hanabi, me dirigí a la rama más alejada del clan que pudiese encontrar. La princesa se encontraba transplatando unas flores, juro que mi destino era esa rama ... pero la vi. Supe enseguida que ese día sus bobas flores no le importaban una jodida mierda. Estaba como ida y tenía la nariz enrojecida. Lagrimas otra vez ¿eh?. Sigililoso como casual, me acerqué. Ella me miró con ojos languidos y sonrió ¿pueden creer que sonrió a pesar de sentirse terrible?. La princesa es única. Respiró sus mocos y me dijo -"_Desde hoy te llamaras Na_".

La condena ahora era doble y por culpa de ese imbécil de pelo rubio me llamo "El gato Na". Neji se burla esporadicamente, me dice "NAINAINAI el gato alemán". ¿Alemán? ¿Como se le ocurre?, siquiera "Na" suena como "Nein" o como sea. Y ustedes que creían que Neji es todo seriote y maduro. Cuando encuentre la cama bendecida por este gato germano, no sabrá que cara poner.

De todas formas, si me lo permiten, mucho mas peculiar será el rostro de Neji cuando se entere en lo que anda la princesa. ¡Ja!. Hace unos meses me escapaba del insistente de Akamaru y sus encuestas eternas ¿que si yo olía traseros de otros gatos? ¿es una chiste? vaya perro Ninja. Ingresé por la única ventana que encontré abierta. ¿Por que Hinata dormiría la siesta con la ventana abierta?. _"Podría entrar un insecto y marcarla"_... estoy parodiando la voz de Neji, aunque no me escuchen. Además y ¿Shino? ¿que creen que tiene él? ¿caramelos?. Bien en fin, ven que decirle Genio al Hyuga es un poco incoherente. Ingresé por la ventana a toda velocidad y lo que vi cegó mis pupilas y las volvió oblicuas. Ese tipo ... de cabello negro y oscuro, pálido y con aspecto de fantasma asesi... mejor olviden la comparación estúpida que casi hago. La tomaba por la cintura... ay... es que me cuesta contarlo y... y...y la ¡besaba!, introducía su... su cosa espeluznante y húmeda dentro de la boca de ella y se movía de forma macabra. La traía contra sí y ella se lo permitía ¡Hinata!.

Desde ese día descubrí que el tipo ingresa por la ventana, por MI ventana, siempre que puede. A veces hacen esas cosas extrañas y prefiero...puaj... retirarme. Pero a veces hablan mucho y de cosas interesantes. El tipo no me cae muy mal que digamos, es discreto y me recuerda a mi primo. Creo que la princesa lo hace sentir de la misma forma que me sentí yo cuando me rescató y noté que no me detestaba por mi fama de superstición.

Hinata es grandiosa. Neji no.

Hablando de Roma, el burro aun no se asoma. ¿Eso fue estúpido, no?. Iré a corroborar si está lejos, entonces así podré cumplir mi cometido tranquilo. Abro la puerta de la habitación de la princesa y ella parece dormir. Su respíración es relajante y sus pestañas largas me resultan graciosas. Me acerco para observarla. ¡Oh no!. ¿Otra vez? ¿por que estuviste llorando? ¿por quien? ¿fue el que se parece a mi primo? ¡lo arañaré después de haber afilado mis uñas en el ombú tres horas seguidas, lo juro!.

Carajo, alguien viene.

No sé si el armario es el más original escondite pero ... ¡¿pero Neji?!. ¿Que hace él aquí y porque acaricia la mejilla de la princesa?. Tiene rostro de que también rasguñará al autor de tal crimen. ¡¿La esta besando?! ... en la boca... ¿el también?. ¡Le dijo que siempre estaría incluso cuando Sasuke tenga esos ataques de irse por meses a aclarar su mente!. Vaya estúpido Sasuke. Así que el parecido a mi primo se llamaba Sasuke ... ahora no me cae tan bien.

Neji acaba de retirarse pero antes le guiño el ojo al armario. ¡En ese armario estoy yo!. Me guiñó el ojo ... ¿le gusto?.

Ahora en su habitación estoy tratando seriamente el tema de hacerme en la cama del Hyuga. ¿Saben? tal vez sea estúpido, soberbio, incoherente y incestuoso ... pero ... ahora que lo veo, creo que si ...

Neji esta hecho de la misma dulce madera que Hinata.

* * *

><p>Tengo un problema con las H y los hechos... el cual no tengo ganas de corroborar.<p>

Lxs amx.


	6. Seis

_Están locos._

_Están estúpidamente locos y porque se les da la gana._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Simbiosis.**

La primera vez que Hinata ingresó al calabozo del convento de los Lázaros, la impresión impregnó todos sus sentidos y no pudo pensar en otra cosa que no esté relacionada con el horror que le infligía el sufrimiento ajeno, y sin dudas, si este se manifestaba de forma injusta. Corrió a desatar las esposas que le habían desintegrado la carne de las muñecas a aquel chico, de su misma edad probablemente.

Ya con más calma, y mientras le untaba una suerte de aceites e hiervas en las manos destrozadas, comenzó a rotar su cabeza analizando la inhumanidad y frivolidad con la que se había creado aquel infame sitio de prejuicios y condenados. No había más que una cama de sabanas frías, un cajón de madera frágil que alguna vez contuvo manzanas y algo muy parecido a un sanitario, y que dudosamente lo fuera pero se utilizaba como tal. No era extraño que ella este allí; hacía tiempo que la enviaban a cuidar de los cuerpos lúgubres que yacían, agonizantes, en los calabozos del santo oficio. Su alma piadosa y sus manos de medico experto, calmaban hasta al mas incongruente de los presos.

Un quejido rasposo la volvió, repentina, hasta el cuerpo recostado junto a ella. Tenía una haraposa camisa blanca, que se encontraba enmugrecida por el roce con la sabana y estaba abierta hasta el inicio del abdomen. La piel que cubría era casi tan pálida como la de ella, a diferencia que el frío de la prisión la había vuelto azulada. El condenado tenía labios gruesos y morados, nariz pequeña y recta con un excedente de sangre coagulada en una de sus fosas. Pero si había algo inocuo pero estremecedor, eran sus ojos, de pupilas oscurecidas y filosas, pestañas largas y casi femeninas. El cabello lo tenía demasiado revuelto para obedecer a una forma fija, era también oscuro y lacio. La mirada sin reparos. Hinata, entre nerviosa y consternada tomó el plato de comida junto a ella y se lo extendió. El siguió mirándola sin pronunciar silaba, podría jurar que era una especie de espectro inmutable, pero el tórax que se esforzaba por conseguir un poco de aire, se elevaba y bajaba de forma exagerada, dándole la pauta de que él luchaba por recuperar su vitalidad.

—Co...come— le dijo con su característico tartamudear tímido— recuperarás energía—. El permaneció así, estacado en la cama y con su perspicaz propósito de no dejar de mirarla. Pero Hinata logró oír el gruñir de un estomago hambriento. Entonces se dijo que él estaba siendo hostil apropósito. Luego, probó la comida y en consecuente reprimió dos de tres arcadas, vomitó el suelo.

Limpió cuidadosamente su drama estomacal y tomó la temperatura del acusado. Le higienizó con manos temblorosas el cuello. El permaneció con la mirada endurecida de siempre —Mañana te traeré algo que puedas comer de verdad— le anunció antes de partir.

Al día siguiente llegó más temprano de lo normal. Lo soltó, y depositó sobre el "cajón de noche", pan que horneó con levadura, manteca y anís; también hizo galletas de jengibre y canela, y trajo leche que le compró fresca a los primeros vendedores de la feria.

Luego de soltar a Sasuke, así era como las novicias decían que se llamaba, esta vez de manos y pies. Se sentó en los pies de la cama a contemplar su reacción, esperando una fuga, una agresión o alguna de esas normalidades. Sasuke permaneció unos segundos con mirada intimidante, giró las muñecas para aliviar el dolor y se sentó estirando elasticamente su espalda. Comió el primero de los panes de un solo mordisco y vació el vaso de dos sorbos, casi se ahogó.

—De...debes comer despacio. De lo contrario podrías dañarte las entrañas— le indicó mientras le pasaba otro vaso, que él aceptaba sin quitar la mirada del suelo y masticar.

Finalizado el desayuno, el acusado estiró sus muñecas hasta ella, quién pareció entender el gesto unos minutos tarde y se arrebató al buscar en su bolsa vendajes y demás. Las manos de Hinata trataban con perfecta pericia las de Sasuke, con suavidad maternal, para evitar el ardor del contacto candente de alcohol, le soplaba tal como una brisa veraniega. Él no despegaría los ojos de sus atenciones por el resto el día.

—¿Sabes por qué estoy aquí?— habló finalmente con la voz ronca de no utilizarla y a Hinata se le comprimió toda la faringe en un nudo marinero imposible de desatar. Solamente asintió, mientras terminaba de vendarle sus pies —¿Por qué?— reiteró, esta vez con vos mas clara y varonil.

—Tres chicas han muerto en causas extrañas después de tener un contacto contigo— explicó dubitativa.

—Dicen que tengo el demonio dentro. A veces también se jactan en decir que soy el mismísimo demonio.

—Ton...terías—dijo Hinata, mientras preparaba la esponja que desinfectaría las llagas que acababa de descubrir en su espalda, tras su camisa con manchas sanguinolentas.

—¿Como es que entraste aquí siendo mujer?— interrogó con voz aburrida mientras la observaba. Vestido largo y verde apagado, cabello oscuro y azulado prolijamente trenzado, labios pequeños y fruncidos en la más suma concentración.

—Parece que soy la única persona con conocimientos en medicina que no teme hacerlo— se acercó a él con la esponja. Sasuke se quitó la camisa y ella tragó en seco. Su piel parecía brillar en la insistente oscuridad que combatía con el rayo de luz que ingresaba por la claraboya, para proliferar.

A ellos le gustaba quemar mujeres, hombres, libros increíbles y hasta animales exóticos. Todo lo que indujera en la tentación infernal y en el placer sin prejuicios, se enfrentaba a las llamas purificadoras. Hubiera sido idiota preguntarse por qué Sasuke Uchiha estaba condenado a la hoguera.

Luego de una semana de visitas y pocas palabras, mientras Hinata proseguía su labor de esponjas, aguas jabonosas y aceites esenciales por el antebrazo de Sasuke, él la tomó firmemente por la muñeca y la arrastró hasta su cuello. —¿Qui...quieres proseguir tu... mismo?— preguntó ella, tiritando como un papel una tormentosa ventisca veraniega. El negó suavemente con el rostro y ella prosiguió.

—¿Crees que realmente estoy poseído?— preguntó al fin.

—No creo en esas cosas— afirmó, remojando la esponja en el agua limpia.

—Juró que no toque a esas mujeres— aseguró sin dejar de mirarla, mientras el agua tibia le remojaba la parte trasera del oído.—Ellas me seguían a sol y sombra. Luego de rechazarlas ellas murieron.

Ella se extraño de la pasividad en su voz y se puso de pie, para derramar el agua en el sanitario—Yo... lo sé, leí el caso, Te creo...

—¿Lo haces?.

—Es absurdo pensar que pudiste asesinarlas cuando te encontrabas tan lejos de ellas.

—Como es absurdo pensar que estas poniendo toda tu ternura y dedicación en alguien que esta condenado a morir de una de las más inhumanas formas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una tarde de Domingo. Hinata apareció con su vestido de misa obligada, de un azulado pálido y con los cabellos ensortijados en bucles. Traía una maceta improvisada con una Yerbera radiante y roja. Él la observó curioso. Ya no necesitaba curarle las manos, porque ella antes de irse lo amarraba lo suficientemente flojo para que él pudiera liberarse.

—¿Con maceta y todo?-—preguntó divertido.

—No me gusta regalar cadáveres— le contestó sonriendo, concentrada en su labor de colocar a la planta debajo de la luz solar.

—¿Y el motivo?.

— Estas mejorando.

— ¿De verdad?. No encuentro diferencia entre en musgo de la pared y yo— dijo en tono irónico y Hinata frunció el ceño.

—He leído en las actas que tienes mala relación con las novicias— dijo tono acusador.

—Algunas— aclaró— sobre todo las que se aseguran que esté bien amarrado y dormido para tocarme— Hinata se tapó la boca con ambas manos— Pasan su mano por mis brazos, el abdomen y la entrepierna. Cuando están a punto de chuparme, comienzo a hablarles en una lengua desconocida y con voz ronca. Una ha estado con la marca de las rejas de la puerta en el rostro por semanas.

—Eso complica tu situación— murmuró escandalizada.

—Como si pudiera estar más complicada. Además no voy a permitir que un montón de viejas me anden tocando las bolas o baboseandome. Aun me queda dignidad.

—Dicen que tus ojos se inyectan de sangre y te crecen colmillos. Te acusan de misoginia— aclaró.

—Puede que los últimos meses me haya vuelto algo de eso— bromeó intentando comprender la enorme imaginación humana.

—¿Y porque nunca fuiste hostil... conmigo?— se animó a preguntar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las semanas siguientes ya no había más heridas que curar en Sasuke. Hinata se encargó de conseguirle ropa nueva, sabanas limpias y algunos libros en francés. Pasar el tiempo con el demonio se había vuelto una constante, él solía relatar algunos viajes por el mundo, Hinata cantaba y él cerraba los ojos al oírla. A veces discutían violentamente el porque de algún personaje de literatura. Un día a Hinata se le escapó un chorro de leche por la nariz del susto de ver una cucaracha en la almohada y Sasuke rió con una carcajada musical y una sonrisa magnifica, de la cual ella quedó prendida por noches enteras. Lo que no sabía es que él había sentido esa misma invasión retorcedora de entrañas el día en que la vio ingresar en la celda. Así prosiguieron por meses, sin saber quien le hacia real compañía a quien.

Un viernes de verano fue la última tarde. Habían consensuado en la idea de que ninguno había hablado de su vida personal. Cuando estaban dispuestos a hacerlo, un humo fétido invadió el lugar y coló sus fosas nasales asqueandolos. Sasuke se quitó la camisa para cubrir la pequeña ventanita y corrió la flor que le había obsequiado Hinata, colocandola debajo de la cama.

—¿Que es eso?— preguntó ella sumida en la inocencia. Él la miró frunciendo el ceño y sin darle una respuesta. Pronto, un grito desgarrador colisionó con sus oídos y a Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas, la punta de la nariz entumecida por el olor a carne quemada se le enrojeció y comprendió lo que sucedía afuera. Las suplicas de dolor desesperado llegaron hasta ellos en cascada y el labio inferior de ella comenzó zarandearse. Sasuke corrió hasta ella y de rodillas en la cama le cubrió ambos oídos. Si solamente se estaba poniendo así al oír el principio, más tarde tendría pesadillas la vida entera.

Terminado el acto de ejecución. Sasuke le quitó las manos de los oídos, y ella abrió los ojos. Notablemente cerca, sus yemas comenzaron a descender por las mejillas de ella, arrebatando las lagrimas derramadas —No quieto que tu...—se animó a decir, pero Sasuke la interrumpió con un siseo de labios silenciador. Hinata le tomó una de las manos y le beso los nudillos, motivada por un acto que jamás pensó que su timidez le permitiria realizar.

—¿Sabes como dicen que murieron la hija del dueño de la florería y las otras dos?.

—Cuando las besaste, se les metió un ente maligno que las volvió locas al grado de suicidarse de formas... horrorosamente extraordinarias. Dicen que todo lo que besas está condenado a morir.

—¿Crees en eso?—indagó mirándola de forma fija. Ella no negó, ni asintió, ni movió un solo musculo facial. Se abalanzó sobre sus labios y lo besó. El abrió los ojos sorprendidos por la acción de quien había juzgado como una tímida niña y la tomó de los hombros prensadora contra él, facilitando el ingreso de su lengua humead que la demandaba desde hacía tiempos eternos. Luego de separarse, con labios hinchados, Hinata lo abrazó por la cintura y ambos cayeron desplomados en la cama. Mientras ella le recorría un pectoral con el dedo indice, las manos de él se escabulleron en su espalda hasta poder desatar su corsé. Esa tarde Hinata no abandonaría la celda de Sasuke, nunca más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tsunade había iniciado los votos desde hacía mucho tiempo ya. Sus cuarenta años de soledad encontraron el sosiego el día que decidió acercarse a espiar la celda del nuevo prisionero. Las lenguas de palabras ponzoñosas no mentían. Sasuke Uchiha era tan precioso que inducia la más morbosa tentación carnal con solo observarlo allí depositado en la cama: tronando de ira y apretando los músculos para liberarse de sus esposas. Sus ojos se deleitaban viéndolo cada noche, dormir, sudar, hablar dormido. Esforzaba los pulmones para aspirar todo el aire posible e impregnar aquel aroma que él emanaba para irse empapada de Sasuke a su cama.

Comprobó que las sospechas infernales eran ciertas en el día que vio con sus propios ojos como él se liberaba de las ataduras, que la chica que lo curaba, lo había amarrado con firmeza. Otra noche, la más tétrica de todas, lo vio introducir una de sus manos en los pantalones y moverla de forma frenética, mientras mordía sus labios y tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, las venas del cuelo se le habían hinchado y sudada a horrores. Su pálida piel se había sonrojado y el cabello se pegaba a la frente, entre suspiros roncos dijo: _Hina... Hina..._ Tsunade se persignó y huyó despavorida. Acababa de presenciar una manifestación del demonio y se preguntó si Hina sería alguien o pertenecía a aquel escabroso lenguaje. Además, sintió algo hervir en su bajo vientre y un espeso liquido viscoso fluyó entre sus piernas. Creyó que estaba maldita.

Sintió que hacía lo correcto, un viernes nocturno, cuando oyó un gemido gutural y se escurrió hasta _"la celda de la perdición",_ como solían llamarla algunas mujeres. La noche afloraba y dos voces que escupian palabras entrecortadas, se enroscaban, y bramaban gritos ahogados y desesperantes. Una voz era femenina. Sin dudarlo se acercó a observar por la ventanita de rejas de la enorme puerta de madera. Las pupilas se le dilataron, el dolor en el vientre volvió y sintió un endurecimiento extraño en sus pechos. _"Hina"_ exclama él, totalmente desnudo, embistiendola como una bestia hambrienta de carne humana. Los pechos de ella se revotaban de forma violenta, las cuatro manos, de dedos entrelazados, formaban lo que le pareció un extraño simbolismo infernal. Él aprisionaba a la chica contra él y las piedras de la pared. Ambos estaban completamente mojados, sonrojados y con el cabello enmarañado. Las bocas estaban entreabiertas y plagadas de saliva y otros líquidos blanquecinos y algo transparentes. En determinados movimientos que hacía, Sasuke dejaba los ojos en blanco y enterraba los dientes en el hombro de la chica curandera.

El motivo de la ejecución de ambos no fue la acusación inocente de posesión que vio Tsunade y por la cual se castigó en largos ayunos al sentir querer llevar sus manos a lugares vergonzosos al recordar la infame escena.

A Hinata Hyuga y a Sasuke Uchiha, se los quemó por muchos otros motivos que venían de la mano de la lujaría y de la impertinencia.

Años después, Tsunade dejó una flor roja, de una planta que había descubierto debajo de la cama de la celda de la perdición, en donde una vez existieron dos piras. Suspiró errante y de disculpó. Entendió que existían posesiones imposibles de exorcizar, imposibles de quemar y que también eran magnificas. Ese día Sasuke había plagado con su demonio el alma de Hinata Hyuga.

Fue la más temible y tortuosa de las plagas que enferman las almas: _el amor._

* * *

><p>Woooo, nos estamos poniendo profundos. Bueno no, es que quería homenajear al gran Gabo y "<em>Del amor y otros demonios<em>" es una obra que me ha encantado, nada, solo tome algo así como el contexto y eso.

Gracias a _Inestable Universo_ por leer todo y comentarlo siempre, me haces feliz, muy feliz. A _FerCervella_ que además de dejarme comentarios grandiosos hace fics grandiosos, pronto voy a leer los nuevos inconexos, son los mejores. A _Lisel_, me alegra que te haya divertido el gato. A _Connie_, hice el NejiHina por vos y _Karina- Alcalina_, que siempre estan leyendo a pesar de que son Nejifans y yo las aburro con Sasuke, les prometo, les juro, que apenas complete un fic, hago un NejiHina como se debe, las quiero muchachas. _Lizeht, Daisuke, Naoko, Miey, L'Muk._.. todos, todos, muchas gracias por perseguir estas locuras.

Y espero a los favoritos, que se animen a dejar su comentario! no muerdo!

Disculpen errores de tipeo. No time.


End file.
